globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Actizoine Tezdanour
Actizoine Tezdanour (H; Operation Magnetism) was a Heartland military operation that first took place in late January 10-23. It was launched in response to the North Zician Revolution that had occured earlier that month, with the civillians and the Norzic local forces rising up against Heartland's occupation. Background In early January ERA 10-23, demonstrations by civilians in the North Zician capital of Kanunghlekin, organized by the Zician Provisional Democratic Party, began to flare up. Police units, as well as troops from the Regular Army, were instructed by Heartland to quell the resistance with the use of force. However, most of the Zician units sent against the demonstrators were sympathetic with the PDP, and subsequently abandoned their positions and vehicles, or joined the civillian militia. Other Military units within North Zicia performed several successful coup-de-etas, taking control of important political and industrial centers, as well as rounding up Heartland figureheads, most of whom were Military officials put in place to control major parts of North Zicia's infrastructure in line with Heartland's own agenda. The demonstrations, now becoming full-scale revolts soon spread to other parts of the country. Civilians took up whatever arms they had, including petrol bombs and improvised explosives, and occupied key positions in their local areas; taking control of town halls, police stations, banks, schools and power stations. Several domestic units, still under Heartland control, attempted to resist the takeover, but were either defeated or defected to the revolutionaries' side. After only a few weeks of fighting, the severely under-strength Heartland forces had been pushed into small pockets scattered across the country, and the borders had been occupied by North Zician Army Units, now commanded by the Provisional Democratic Party. Operation Magnetism Match Up The Heartland-Norzic Conflict was interesting in that both armies had similar if not identical equipment to each other. Unlike conflicts between the other main powers where weapons and vehicles are used exclusively by the side that built them, North Zicia's arsenal was either based on, if not directly copied, Heartland equipment of that era. Infantry Weapons The Standard Infantryman for both sides were equipped with an assault rifle firing 6x45mm Rounds, a sidearm and several hand grenades. Heartland's standard infantry kit was comprised of either the BR.7 or BR.9 Assault Rifle, the P118 Defense Pistol, and Type 80 Hand Grenades. Some elite units also utilized the BR.10 or BR.50 Rifles, with the latter being introduced just before the conflict. In addition to ammunition holders, an entrenching tool and a bayonet, Heartland Strieki troopers were equipped with kevlar or ballistic nylon flak vests and steel helmets. The North Zician kit consisted of the JYS-97, in addition to either the more common JYG-61 or more modern JYG-95 pistols. Grenades came in the form of either the QK-76 Stick Grenade or the QK-88 Fragmentation Grenade. All of these designs, save for the JYG-95, were first produced by Heartland. Furthermore, Norzic protection gear such as helmets and flak vests were also designed by Heartland. Tanks Although North Zicia's tank force was large, it was severely obsolete for most of it's time under occupation. However, in the ERA 10's, modern designs based on Heartland tanks were gradually becoming more frequent, while older designs faded from use. Category:Conflicts Category:Premier Timeline